Dean
by KatieRose5131
Summary: Dean was an unmarried man that worked at the mile and Rose took a liking to him real quickly but will they're love last?... Here's they're story


It was all a rush, Dean had just walked through the door with Billy the kid behind him and was now being choked with Bill's cuffs. Me and Paul had our guns up ready to shoot "shoot him... shot this son of a bitch... shot em!" Dean horsily yelled but if we were to shot there would a big possibility that we could hurt or kill Dean so we just stood there with our guns raised... Useless.

As Bill swung dean across the table I could hear his breath leave his lungs but there was a brief moment that he got the chance to breath in a little but it was short lived for Bill had tightened the chains.  
Then out of no where in walks Brutal, he stops for a second grabbing Percy's baton and whacks Billy the Kid on his upper back knocking him onto the flour. There was a loud clunk that I took as Deans head hitting the floor... (He was definitely going to have a head ache later) Bill then said "you're a big fucker. Where'd you come from?" then Brutal hit him upside the head and he was out like a light. Brute rushed over and took bills arm out from around Deans neck. Dean took a deep breath and then started hyperventilating on the floor till Brute pulled him up into a sitting position "come on Dean, come on boy get up... That's it. Just breath. Just breath" he then opened the top button of Dean's shirt and undid his tie then started to rub where the chains were "didn't see it coming. Didn't see it comi-"Dean was saying but was cut of by Brutal saying "come on boy just breath. Just Breath" he was telling him as Harry and Paul had a conversation over thinking he was doped and as it turned out he wasn't.  
I was now standing next to a still hyperventilating Dean, that had been moved to the step next to the open door, as Paul talked to Brutal, Harry and Percy by Bill's cell. I hated how Paul had acted like he was the one who had almost died, I wanted to walk over to him and scream in his face telling him that one of his friends had almost died and he was acting with out 'one concern at all for the youngest man on the block that had his whole life ahead of him' but I just stood there watching over Dean.  
The four men walked down the mile, Percy had went out the door to tell the warden about what happened and Brutal was to take Dean to the infirmary to get looked at "I'll go with you" I told Brute " you should stay here with Paul" he said back to me "oh no ill be fine you two go ahead and take care of him" said Paul to my surprise. I was happy I got to go with them I really wanted to get out of there for a bit and to see if Dean would be ok.  
In the infirmary the nurse said that he would be fine but he might have a concussion and gave him some pain killers to help with the head ache he had (like I predicted) she also ordered him to go home but he wasn't aloud to fall asleep for a couple hours. We were standing just outside the mile talking after that "Rose?" Dean said "yes?" I returned "you wouldn't mind stayin' with me tonight would you? I mean just to keep me awake" I thought about it for a minute "hmm I suppose I can do that" he smiled a little "uh can you also take me home" "who's gonna cover me?" Apparently Paul was listening to us and popped out from the door way and said "Rose I will have Percy cover you besides he owes Dean so...""thanks Paul" me and Dean said at the same time, we both smiled.  
It was a quiet ride to Deans house in my old beat up truck. Brutal said that he would drive Deans truck to get it to his house so he wouldn't have to worry about it sitting at work where he couldn't get to if he needed to go somewhere when I left.  
At his house he had started to make dinner but he didn't look so good "are you ok?" I said "yeah I'm fine... " his voice trialling off "Dean you look like your about to double over" he looked at me with a stern look "I'm fine... Just a little tired and still a little shaken up from what happened but ill be fine. ok?" "Ok but Can I at least help with dinner?" He sighed "I guess you can" I got up and started to help make dinner. I'm not sure what it was but it was so delicious and I ate 2 plates full of it while Dean barely touched any of his. "What's wrong with the food?" I asked Dean "nothing's wrong with it, it just hurts going down my throat" I made a pout face "oh poor little Deany" he smiled slightly "Rosy posy" he returned smirking. We both laughed.


End file.
